


Undertale au's

by Monsterousbabies



Category: AU's - Fandom, HorrorSwapFell, Mafiafell - Fandom, Mafiaswap - Fandom, Mafiatale - Fandom, Sans - Fandom, Undertale, papyrus - Fandom, swapfell??? Maybe, underswap???? Possibly
Genre: Any au there are so many, Gen, I take prompts but I don't how how to AO3, i love it, nsfw is my jam, send in shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterousbabies/pseuds/Monsterousbabies
Summary: Just a bunch of undertale au oneshots, just send a prompt, also nsfw will have this ** surrounding it.
Relationships: Axe/Reader, Blackberry/Reader, Blue/Reader, Crooks/Reader, Edge/reader, Everyone/Reader, Mutt/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Red/Reader, Sans/Reader, Stretch/reader, majesty/reader, poly???, rus/reader, skeletons/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : you're taking up the whole bed can you please move, I know you're not asleep you jerk, I'll Kung fu kick you out of this bed.

You stare at those bright red numbers as they taunt you, it's currently three in the morning, and where are you? On the edge of the bed as you boyfriend takes up the rest of the bed, you look over at his resting form, glaring daggers at him.

Your eyes glance over the giant hole in his head, to his two golden fangs, then to his fluffy black jacket, you sat there silently plotting on how you will get him to move, mutt was nearly fourteen feet tall, he was a lanky skeleton, so you two had a costume bed built for him, which is why you can't understand your current situation.

So you began your attack.

"Mutt, hey mutt move over." You push your feet against his spine and began to push, barely moving him.

"Mutt! Come on babe!" You start lighting kicking him, only receiving a light groan as he rolls closer to you, pushing you further to the edge of the bed.

You groan in frustration, grabbing the fluff of his jacket and start shaking in violently.

"Hey! Move your fat ass over!"

Still nothing in response.

"you're taking up the whole bed can you please move, I know you're not asleep you jerk, I'll Kung fu kick you out of this bed!" You yell, feeling a chuckle vibrate through him.

"If that's how it's going to be, then fine, have at thee!" You throw yourself over him, resting on his ribs about to whack him with a pillow, only to be stopped by his arms shooting out and wrapping around your back, pinning you to his chest as he purrs softly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" You struggle against his hold, finding it to be useless.

"You just wanted cuddles!? Are you serious, you could've just asked, ya know!" You snort, you have a big baby for a monstrous mate.

"Listening to...to you h..huff and puff about it..w...was hilarious." His voice was low, gravelly, but a little choppy.

"You are so dead in the morning, make breakfast yourself, jerk." You pout as mutt laughs, loudly this time, he takes his skull and nuzzles it against your hair.

"I'm...not apologizing, it..was S..so worth it."

"That's it! You don't deserve cuddles!"

"W-wait! No! I..I'm sorry!"


	2. *Don't wake the baby (but you do anyway)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : reader/majesty having sex while the baby is asleep in the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this ask in today and it's already done....I have way too much time on my hands.

"You Must Keep Quiet, My Queen, You Might Wake The Baby."

You wanted to smack that smug grin off his face, but it was hard to even think that when his deep maroon eyelights were in upside down hearts, and while his tentacle cock piston in and out of you, Majesty keeps one hand over your mouth and the other holding you up against the bedroom wall.

You are weak for his strength that he oh so loves to show off, you can feel every inch of him inside you, slammed against your sweet spot, your eyes are rolling into the back of your head from how hard he was going against you, everything just felt so hot.

"Look At You, Slobbering Against My Hand Like A Desperate Bitch." Majesty chuckles, you can feel it vibrate in his chest.

"You're A Dirty Little Whore." Majesty suddenly moans, louder than he was expecting, he slams against you once more before pausing.

"You're Enjoying This Aren't You? I Can't Believe I Married Such A Slut, You're Perfect For Me, But If You Get That Tight Just By Me Insulting You, I Might Have To Stop, Can't Have You Waking Our Baby."

You whine against Majesty's hand as he slowly pulls away from your wet heat.

"Oh? You Wish To Speak? Hm I'll allow it." Majesty takes his hand off your mouth, only for you to tighten your legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer, whining loudly when he doesn't budge.

"Ooh please! Please I need you to let me cum! O-oh fuuuuck, come on my king, oh stars above majesty break me, use me, I don't care just FUCK ME!" You shout, hoping to temp him with your words.

Majesty freezes, you were too loud and the baby was just next door, you were suppose to be quiet, why now would you would yell.

And just as he thought that a loud cry was heard from the nursery, Majesty sighs, putting you down on the bed and walking to the closet.

"W-wait! Majesty I'm sorry! Oh please sir don't-"

"ENOUGH YOU HAVE ALREADY DISTURBED OUR CHILD, YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED WHILE I TEND TO THE HEIR." Majesty walks back to you after going through the closet, holding heavy rope, a gag, and a vibrator.

"YOU WILL BE TIED HERE WHILE YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WRONG." 

The tall skeleton ties you down without a problem, even with your struggling, he is quick with the gag and slowly pushes the large vibrator into you, you moan against the gag, tears pricking your eyes as you know what's about to come.

Majesty turns the vibrator on high speed before he leaves the room to take care of your baby, leaving you to screaming and cry against the gag, your hips thrashing trying to get the toy to more, it was so close to your sweet spot and he knew that, but you failed, only managing to frustrate yourself further, stars you're so close.


	3. *How tf you suck dick on accident*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Reader get randomly horny during one of majesty's meetings and proceeds to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another majesty requested one! Hope you enjoy.

Stars this was so boring, you get it, as queen of monsters you need to be present for these political meetings, but man did they drain you, everyone else's voices slowly became muffles in the background as you zone out, you give a side glance to your husband, or husbone as you've been calling him much yo his annoyance.

You tilt your head slightly to take in his features, his new crown suited him nicely along with his updated battle body, it made him look cleaner and much more intimidating, as if an eight foot skeleton was terrifying, Majesty has his arms crossed with a look of superiority and boredom on his face, you mentally sigh as you eye him up and down, before stopping on his heavy boots.

'Man, he could step on me with those' 

Your face slowly builds in color, just the thought of Majesty, hunched over your form, yanking a leash as he pushes his boot to your chest, glaring down at you, it's enough to make your tremble.

You can feel his dark maroon eyelights on you, silently questioning you, it did nothing but fuel your desire, just imagining him taking you and fucking you right here, surrounded by all these people, just having them watch him fuck you like a like you are built for his pleasure.

Or even better, him fucking you from behind on his desk, or riding his cock on his chair, all these dirty thoughts are starting to get you hot and bothered, you shift in your seat, looking at the clock you realize there is still an hour left in this meeting, sighing quietly you look around the room, noticing no one is paying attention to you or Majesty, a light bulb goes in your head as a devious smirk crawls across your face.

You glance around one last time before you put your plan into action, placing a hand on Majesty's femur, feeling him tense up, you glance up a him seeing him watching you curiously, as you begin to softly rub up and down his leg, slowly I Ching closer to his pelvis.

"Don't." His voice was low, as to not draw attention, but stern enough to know that you'd be punished for this if you continue.

You pretend to ignore him, if he wants to punish you later then so be it, you need him now, you want him to be as worked up as you are, as you close in on the top of his pants you can feel him almost trembling, either in rage or anticipation you don't know, but what you do know is his soft spots.

"(Y/n)." You can hear then venom dripping in his voice.

But that doesn't stop you, you carefully dig your nails on the bottom of his spine, feeling him shiver, his breathing hicks, you knew he loves the feeling if his every wriggling bulge was anything to go by.

Majesty bites back a groan when he feels your nails bite into his spine, he fights the urge to arch his back, he glares down at you before turning his attention to the clock, thirty more minutes, whatever he is the king of monster! He can do as he pleases.

Before majesty could move he feels your hand on his cock, he takes a sharp breathe as he feels your hand work on his dick, he could feel his eyelight fizzling as his magic starts going haywire.

With a loud grunt, majesty yanks your hand out of his pants, standing up and dragging you out of the room, leaving everyone else confused and worried.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TO DO THAT, ACTING LIKE A NEEDY WHORE." You trip over your own feet trying to keep up with him as he drags you into an empty room.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, doing something like that in front of all those people, the risk of one of them catching us." You grin at his huff.

Majesty let's go of your wrist and picks you up by your neck, he pins you on you back against the desk, you can feel his breathe fanning over your face.

"I Will Make You Behave, Isn't This What You Wanted, Kitten?" 

You whine at his condescending voice as he grinds his bulge against your heat.

"Show Daddy How Sorry You Are." He lets go of you and sits down in the chair, legs spread, pants unzipped his throbbing cock in full display, you drop to your knee, crawling towards him, ready to suck him off.

"You Will Do As I Say, Understand."

"Yes daddy."

"You Will Suck Me Off Until I Cum, And If You Are Good I Might Just Let You Cum."

Majesty says as he carefully presses your dripping heat with the tip of his boot, pressing and rubbing it as you deep throat him, whining and moaning around him.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/hGqYuYj
> 
> Also join my discord serve, we speak of memes, au's, and just whatever, also you get sneak peaks at prompts.


	4. How bout I do, anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Ok so here's another one: "hey cutie what you doing here alone?" "I'm taken" "he doesn't have to know" "actually he already does, hi babe!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested once again by my sweet child cocomuffin456, they are a sweetie, also I take prompt request! So ask away.

Going to muffets alone was a mistake, sure monster had been on the surface for almost four years, so they were pass all the eating humans thing, it was just that some other human in the shop couldn't take no for an answer, it was really starting to get on your nerves.

"Whatcha doing here alone, cutie?"

You roll your eyes, this what, six foot something dude thought he could talk to you? Fat chance.

"Not interested." 

"Aw come on sweetheart, I don't bite, at least not that hard."

You internally gag at his comment, how gross, he does realize who you are though, right? Sure he is drunk but everyone at this point knows at least vaguely who you are, sure majesty tries to keep you on the down low but almost everyone in the city of Ebott knows of you, almost, this man being the small few.

"I have a fiancé, back off." 

"He doesn't have to know."

You look up and smirk.

"Actually, he already does, hi babe!"

Confused the man turns around, only to pale at the eight foot skeleton towering over him, majesty's eyesight glows dangerously, face into a scowl.

"HAS HE TOUCHED YOU, OR HURT YOU." Majesty snarled, more at the man than you, which you knew, he wasn't happy about the situation.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE ALONE, YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST BROUGHT MUTT WITH YOU."

Majesty picks up the now sober man by the collar of his shirt and lightly throws him out of his way, the man scrambles to get up and runs out the restaurant.

"I know, but I always know you'll show up." You smile up at the now blushing skeleton.

"WHATEVER, JUST NEXT TIME BRING MUTT WITH YOU, WE DO NOT WANT A REPEAT OF THIS."

You chuckle "of course you big nerd."

"NOW COME ON, I HAVE DINNER WAITING FOR YOU AT HOME." 

How could you say no to this protective dork?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but I'm happy to take in more prompts for this au.


End file.
